


Fish

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humour, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally goes back to rescue Ensor's pet fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> Previously published in 'The Way Back'.

Through the brownish water, it was possible to see the black shapes of the cichlids. Fins drooping slightly, they looked decidedly miserable about life. A few uneaten flakes of fish food drifted on the surface of the water.

      Cally looked sympathetically through the glass. Ensor's fish couldn't possibly know of his death, but she felt sorry for them all the same. It had only been when they were all safely back on board _Liberator_ with Orac that she had remembered the fish. Avon had thought her stupid of course; Vila hadn't been impressed either. Blake had laughed at her insistence on going back for the fish, but had agreed to let her teleport down to Ensor's laboratory once the force field had dissipated.

      //You're going to be all right.//

      A fish drifted out of the huddle in the corner and swam towards the finger she held near the surface.

      //I'm going to take you somewhere safe.//

      Cally felt its mouth touch her finger for a moment, then it decided to go for a flake of fish food instead. She wondered what it had thought her finger was. Another fish? Some kind of new food? Perhaps it recognised humans and had always reacted in this way. Cally was sure it had responded to her telepathy, but with no way to read its mind in return, it was hard to be sure.

      She looked around for some kind of container. The tank itself was too large to take in the teleport; it was far too heavy for her to lift. After rooting through a couple of drawers, Cally found a supply of plastic bags.

      Catching the fish turned out to be harder than expected, but eventually she had them all safely imprisoned. Collecting a plentiful supply of Ensor's fish food, she contacted the _Liberator_ for teleport.

      "That's it?" asked Vila as she materialised in the teleport bay. He eyed her collection of plastic bags with some misgiving. "Wouldn't they be more use fried up with chips?" he said hopefully.

      Cally gave him a withering look. "No, Vila, they would not." She headed determinedly for the flight deck with Vila in tow.

      Blake looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. "Got what you wanted?"

      "Yes." She held the bags up for inspection. "I couldn't leave them to die. Now Ensor is dead, who would have fed them?"

      "That's all very well," Avon said, from his position beside Blake, "but where are you going to keep them?"

      "I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

      "I know!" Vila piped up suddenly.

      His eyes strayed to the small table in front of the couch. Avon followed his gaze and grinned. Blake came to his feet and clapped Vila decisively on the shoulder. "You're right," he said. "Orac would be far more useful as a fish tank..."

 


End file.
